Family
by ynius
Summary: Shanks doesn't want to let Luffy go...so in the time he's in the east blue he gets him on a tour on all blues. Luffy and Shanks are like father and son. Luffy is like everyone's little precious brother.
1. Chapter 1

"Then, Makino-san, we'll met again in six or so months. Take care."

"You too, Captain-san. And Luffy, be good, ok?"

"Yes! Yes! I'll be good. So can we go now? Yes? Good. Bye Makino!"

A little strawhat wearing boy said while running up and down the dock, exited that he will go on an adventure with his favorite pirate(not that he had the pleasure of knowing others) Akagami no Shanks.

"Oi, oi, anchor! The ship will not go without me so you can calm down."

"What?! Shanks! Then you hurry up!"

"Yes yes. Then. Oi! Everyone! We're going on new adventures!"

"Aye!"

The ship leaved the fuusha village and went towards cocoyashi village. The crew will arrive the next day so Luffy had to sleep. But where?

"Oi, Luffy. Where do you want to sleep?"

"On your room!" Shouted filled with glee the little boy.

"My room it is. Good. Now say goodnight to everyone and come to sleep.

"Goodnight everyone!"

"Night Luffy!"

Luffy couldn't sleep. He was sleepy, but couldn't sleep. He was in an hammock a little close to the door but enough closer to Shanks's bed.

Luffy went to Shanks's bed and tried to wake him up. Quietly. So to not wake up the whole ship. But even so, Shanks didn't woke up.

Only when the boy turned to leave did he captain said something.

"H-hm? Luffy? Can't sleep?"

"N-no...sorry."

"Why *yawn* sorry?"

"I...woke you up..."

"... . Come here." Said the captain slowly and calm. After tucking the boy with him in bed, he began to slowly hum a song."

"Hm? Shanks, what's that?"

"What's what, anchor?" Asked the captain stoping from humming.

"The song."

"Oh... it's a lullaby song."

"How do you know it?" Asked sleppy Luffy. The song plus the captain voice could get to sleep anyone.

"It's from my former crew."

"The pirate king's one?"

"Yes. I picked up this song when we went to the Fishermen Island."

"The fisher*yawn*men island?"

"Yes. Do you want to hear about it?"

"No. I want to know myself *yawn*what is that."

"That's good. Goodnight Luffy."

"Night daddy..."

Shock came first. Relive second. And love last. He knew what Luffy thought about him. And he also knew that Luffy knows about what he thinks about him. Seriously. That crew of his could't keep it's mouth even if someone wants to kill them.

"Night son."

They both went to sleep with small smiles on their faces.


	2. Chapter 2

The second day, when Benn found out that the captain and his little kid weren't in the dining room, he and Yasopp went to his room to find out the reason they weren't there.

What they found...well let's say that the others had so punch someone to not say something they should not say.

There, in the captain's room, in his bed, slept like the dead their captain with his little boy on top of him.

They looked...normal. And that was the scary thing. The look on their faces, that look on their captain wasn't something they always see. The last time- and the first time, they saw this look, was when the captain met with this child and later they were playing tag on the beach.

They both were smiling. Shanks's arm was warped around Luffy's small torso and the boy's arms around the older man's chest.

They were like a pair of father and son.

Benn and Yasopp went to get the others and couldn't resist taking a picture. Something to have after...after they leave Luffy back on his island. And they leaved. That thought gave everyone black clouds around their heads.

Benn took it upon himself to wake the captain and the boy up.

Not a second before he got to shake them, Shanks told him in a small voice, eyes still closed:

"Another hour. We still haven't arrived on the island yet, right? Luffy couldn't sleep last night so give us another hour. Keep us a breakfeast please."

"Aye aye captain." Said Benn simply.

Another hour later, after everyone calmed down and eated their breakfeast, the captain leaved his room with his little boy in his arms. Both were yawning and the bed hair was the proof that they just woke up.

"Luffy, breakfeast is ready." Announced Benn patiently trying to see more of this cute side of the boy's personality.

"Breakfeast?! Shanks! Put me down!"

"Yes yes."

"Thanks! Itadakimasu!"

"Please eat more slowly. And not only meat. You won't grow only with meat."

"Yes..." pouted Luffy. It wasn't his fault that he was little!

* * *

Ten minutes later the ship arrived on the island, but they weren't the only one there.

"Captain, what will we do?" Asked a crewmate who was only seconds ago on the crownest.

"Everyone! We will defeat these pirates. They are bad ones. So we will save this island. And then we party!"

"Aye!"

"And me? What can i do?"

"Luffy...you...when you see villagers i want you fo tell them that our crew is here to help them and to evacuate imediately. Understand?"

"Y-Aye!"

"Good. For now come with me."

The searched and searched and took down some fishermen but the leader, Arlong, wasn't to be found.

Luffy suddently looked up and smeled something.

"Shanks...?"

"Yes, Luffy?"

"I smell fish...and gunpower."

"! Where?! Take us there."

The place that Luffy tooked them was an a field of mikans. There was a house where a lot of people were gathered.

There was a fisherman. He looked scary. There were two girls a little older that Luffy too. And an woman. She had a gun at her head. Luffy saw red in front of his eyes.

"Stop!" Shouted Luffy and the orangehaired girl at the same time. Because of the unknow voice, the fisherman stopped and looked to see a notorious pirate. Akagami no Shanks.

"W-what are you doing in East blue?" Asked confused Arlong.

"A little break with my family, you know? But in the middle of my break, an as**ole tries to kill an innocent woman and if i heard right to kidnap a child. Do you have no shame?"

"You dare to talk to me like that?! You, a mere human? Do you really know what is the difference between us?"

"The nose!" Shouted Luffy infuriated. Difference? What is that?

"...ha?"

"Bwahahaha! Oh, god! Luffy, you really are something! Yes. You are right! Bhahaha!"

The captain and his crew laughed still it hurted but the rest wasn't so amused. Luffy knew that the fisherman wanted something from this island. But what? Well, Makino always said to ask when curious so why not?

"Hey, big nose! What are you doing on this island?"

"Big nose?! You impertinent... hmpf. I am searching for a navigator. And that little girl has nade this. So she is perfect!"

"Ho? A little girl made that? And how do you know that she isn't lying?"

"I'm not lying! And my name is Nami!"

"There you go. So now you want sonething else from me? Or can i continue?"

His answer was a punch in his gut.

"Of course. I want you to leave this island alone forever."

And then the battle began. Of course, Arlong wasn't strong so Shanks beat him easily.

In the evening, when everyone was at the party, Luffy searched in the crowd the girl from earlier.

He soon found her together with Shanks.

"I'm saying! I want to know the name of the boy who was with you earlier!" Said desperately Nami.

"Oh? And why exacly?"

"Well..." she said lost and with a little pink in the cheeks.

"Ah, i found you! At least! You know how hard i looked for you?"

"Eh?"

"Ne, would you become part of my family?"

Silence~~

"EHHH?!" Everyone shouted. The crew laughed and stared confused. Nami was blushing. Nojiko and Bellemere were laughing too. Luffy was innocent.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, do you want to be part of my family?" Asked bluntly little Luffy.

"Y-your family? What do you mean?" Nami was confused. She wanted to thanks the weird boy for saving her mother, but he catch her first and proposed (because that's what he did, right? Bellemere said that a boy will someday want to be my husband and that is family. Should she refuse him? But he saved her! Sooo that means that her life was his...right?)

Before Luffy could say something, Nami say clearly something that made the whole village stop laughing and stared at the two. The boy, with a grin from ear-to-ear, the girl, pink in her cheeks and looking daring in Luffy's eyes.

"Yes." She repeated.

"Really?! That's great! Thanks!" He hugged her and started saying 'thanks' and 'cool'.

"O-oi, Luffy!" Intrerupted Shanks. "Don't you think it too early to think about marriage?"

"Shanks, you're an idiot."

"What?!"

"Nami will be my navigator. After we will fulfil our dreams, of course a king will need a queen."

"King?" Asked slowly Nami. Luffy was royality?

"Mhm! I'm gonna be the pirate king! And you the queen!"

"B-but...you don't wanna use me? L-like Arlong...?"

The adults grimaced. That will let a scar in her psyhic for a while, if not forever.

"That's why i asked you!" Stated like the most oblious thing in the world. "Then i'm asking you again. Do you wanna be part of my family and crew?"

"...yes! My dream is to make the worlds map!"

"Shishishishi! As expect of the future Pirate King's navigator! I leave my life in your hands!"

"Leave it to me, Captain!"

"Welllll...while this is cavity inducing sweet, i think Luffy has to talk with her mom. And with me. Can't belive it. On the first island we get off, Luffy gets a wife AND a navigator."

"Ah! Right! Nami's kaa-chan! Nami will be my navigator and wife some years later. Meanwhile, i will leave her here."

"Eh? Wait! You brats! You are still too young to think about that far in the future! Wait- get back here!"

"Nishishishishi! Nami! Run!"

"Aye aye, Captain."

Somehow, a drunken got a date with the floor, so he was sleeping like the death. The children, still running, couldn't jump so well, so Luffy streched his arm around Nami and the other around a tree and they shot in the air like a rocket.

"What are you?!" Shouted scared but not so scared Nami.

"Monkey D. Luffy. Future pirate king. Ate the gomu gomu no mi."

They landed on a big cliff. They could see the ocean and the horizont.

"I am the first?" Asked quietly Nami.

"What?"

"Your first crew mate?"

"Yes! We will need also a musician. And a swordman. And Yassop's son."

"How many members?"

"Hmm about 10?"

"10?"

"Yes. A small and nice family."

They talked about future all night so when they noticed that it was day break they decided to go to sleep.

Later in the morning, even if almost everyone in the village was still hangover, they got worried about the two runaways so they send a search party for them.

The sign they found was so cute that everyone took a picture. Nami and Luffy were leaning on each other and were soundly sleeping. And holding hands.

They found it hard to wake them up.

Nojiko was the only girl her age to mention the think that the girls were thinking.

"Damn. Nami got herself a cute one. That's a keeper."

When Nami woke up, she was feeling better that she did her whole life. She was also comfortable. Very so.

Luffy was also with his mind cleared and happy. He woke up earlier than Nami but he couldn't wake her too up.

"Ohayo, Nami."

"Oha*yawn*yo, Luffy."

"Well well the love birds woke up."

"Shanks!"

"Bellemere!"

They got shouted at and grounded. In Nami's punishment. Luffy couldn't have meat for three days.

The rest of the day both of them stayed together. When the time neared for them to split up, both were afraid.

"Luffy, promise to come after me when you are of age?"

"Mhm! I promise. But you have to wait for me. Don't fall in love with another one. In rest, you can do whatever you want."

"Promise. For sealing this promise. Luffy. Close your eyes."

"Hm? Why?" Asked but complied Luffy.

For a second nothing happened. Then, a warm sensation on his lips. Then nothing again.

He opened her eyes to find her looked down timidly.

"I have stolen your first kiss. That means you're mine forever. That means me too. I am yours forever."

"...Nami, wait here for a second."

"Eh?"

Luffy rushed to his shared room with Shanks and took a little box from his package.

Then he rushed back to Nami and took out two rings. He gave one to Nami and one he kept for himself.

"Here. Our first kiss represent your promise. This ring represents my promise. I will come back for you and will not fall in love with another girl."

"Luffy..."

"Luffy! Say your goodbyes. We're going."

"Then, bye, Nami."

"Bye Luffy."

And until the ship wasn't in sight, Nami never left the shore.


End file.
